Espejo de dos Lunas
by Tier
Summary: Separados por cerca de un siglo, un joven moderno y un apuesto militar se enamoran a través de un espejo. KAI x ?. ReE


Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en la serie mexicana llamada "Con el amor no se juega" de 1991, que fue basada en el taller de guiones de Gabriel García Márquez. Del capítulo nombrado: "Espejo de dos lunas"

**Espejo de dos lunas.**

Llegaron a eso de las 6 pm a la casa del abuelo de Kai, después del entrenamiento en la BBA, Tyson estaba de necio porque según él aun tenia mucha hambre, y quería que Kai los invitara a su casa por la segunda cena; tan confiado estuvo que invito a los demás para que lo acompañaran. Pero una vez llegado, Kai se metió a su casa tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta dejándolos parados en la puerta; y por mal que les pareciera no solo Tyson tenia la culpa, si no le hubieran hecho caso, sólo le hubieran cerrado la puerta en la cara a él.

Dentro de la casa de Kai:

- ¿No vas a preguntar que es lo que he traído hoy a casa, Kai?

Al parecer su abuelo se le había adelantado.

- Para que, si ya se que es otra de tus vejestorios...

- Pues será mejor que pongas atención Kai, porque este espejo irá directo a tu habitación

- Ni creas que lo voy a dejar ahí

- Entonces no estará ahí...; ¿En serio no te interesa saber?

-No.

- Mira, que es un exquisito espejo de la época de la Revolución Rusa, perteneció a una de las familias que estaban bajo nuestras ordenes, por eso no me fui difícil conseguirlo... ¿Kai?

¿Que no sabia lo que un no significaba?... Tal vez no, ni el lo sabia.

Mas tarde, cuando Kai hubo terminado su cena, decidió retirarse a su habitación a descansar y lo primero que encontró fue ese dichoso espejo, que no estaba ahí, en la sala, sino allá en su habitación. Le extrañó que no le desagradara su presencia, y se dedicó a observarlo. Un espejo de cuerpo completo en color dorado, con acabados muy buenos, su abuelo tenia razón, esa era una pieza muy fina.

Los días pasaron y el espejo no se movió de lugar, Kai entraba y salía de su habitación sin hacer mínimo caso al espejo o a cualquier otro mueble en su habitación; hasta que en una ocasión, al pasar, no fue su reflejo quien lo siguió, sino otra persona.

Era un tipo vestido de militar, algo más alto que el, de pelo negro y corto; ambos se sintieron ligeramente intimidados y no solo por el hecho de la aparición en el espejo.

Ambos oyeron un llamado y para cortar el momento accedieron.

- Hasta que me tienes consideración y me atiendes a la primera Kai

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Voy a salir de viaje de negocios por una semana y pienso darle vacaciones a la servidumbre para que no se te ocurra hacer otra dichosa revuelta en mi casa...

- Tyson no volverá a entrar a esta casa, y ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer yo solo?

- En eso hubieras pensado antes de dejarlo entrar a esta casa...

- Me voy a un hotel

- No puedes, van a venir Los DemolitionBoys de visita y van a llegar para acá antes que yo y tú te vas a encargar de ellos...

- Bien, dime que día vienen y vengo por ellos para irnos a un hotel...

- Es que no se que día vendrán, pues tienen varias misiones encomendadas y hay ruedas de prensa y la agenda esta un poco apretada y...

- ¿Y que se supone que quieres que haga yo?

- Que los esperes para recibirlos

- No me refiero a eso

- Pues no creo que seas un inútil, mi querido nieto

- No fastidies

¿Solo era para eso? Mejor se regreso a su habitación y cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, algo lo detuvo en seco y decidió ir a otra habitación pues no tenia en humor de andar lidiando con fantasías en espejos.

A otro día ya se había retirado su abuelo, y Kai tenía que levantarse mas temprano para salir a desayunar antes de ir con los BladeBreakers a entrenar; ya había olvidado los incidentes de la noche anterior y fue a su habitación a darse una ducha dejando acomodada su ropa limpia en la cama y al salir del baño de su habitación, se encontró nuevamente con el joven del espejo.

- ¿Quién eres tu y qué haces en mí espejo?

- Eso mismo te pregunto ¿Quién eres?

- Hiwatari Kai ¿y tu?

- Vinográdov Mijaíl, a tus servicios. Nunca te había visto ¿En realidad eres un Hiwatari?

- Por supuesto que si ¿quién te crees?

- Mijaíl Vinográdov, leal sirviente de la familia Hiwatari

- ¿Enserio; desde cuando?

- Desde 1917 cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad ¿Tan loco estás para meterte en la boca del lobo?

- Jajajaja... ¿Esto es un nuevo truco para entrar a mi casa y robar?, Pues entonces no sabes con quien te estás metiendo porque yo...

- Momento, tu eres el intruso, no yo; ¿Qué haces en mi espejo?

- ... Esto es raro... ¿Puedes atravesar el vidrio?

- Obviamente que no...

- Pues por lo que veo tampoco se rompe... ¿Quién dices que eres?

- Esta bien te digo, si te terminas de cambiar de ropa...

Mijaíl dijo que era 1917, en la llamada Revolución de Octubre (durante la Revolución Rusa), que es hijo de unos de los miembros bochelviques que lideran la revuelta y... Kai conocía la historia de pies a cabeza; en la escuela ya la había visto varias veces, así que en lugar de ponerle atención se dedicó a observarlo, el tipo era promedio, ni feo ni guapo pero si muy educado y atento.

Kai le contó que era del año 2003, que es un deportista de beybatallas y le explico la mayoría de lo que consternaba en cuanto al juego y que además, era uno de los campeones del mundo. Por su parte Mijaíl le puso mucha atención pues para el todo era nuevo.

Un rato mas tarde Kai recordó que aún no había desayunado, pidió algo por teléfono y se sintió raro por tener a Mijaíl enfrente de el solo viéndolo comer; pero no se creyó capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Cuando hubo puesto lo necesario para poder desayunar, fue al baño a lavarse las manos y cuando regresó, la mesa que había puesto se había duplicado en ambos lados del espejo, con todo lo que tenía puesto encima.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Yo acabo de llegar ¿Y tu?

- Acabo de regresar del baño ¿A donde fuiste?

- Yo fui a pedir algo de comer; es que se me hizo raro que comieras tú sólo y por lo visto ya no será necesario...

Una plática casi mata a Kai de hambre, pero aún así vale la pena. Un buen joven siempre se reconoce a primera vista a pesar de solo llevar media mañana de conocerse, y ahora el deber llama, en este caso media mañana ya era demasiado tiempo perdido para gente con deberes como ellos, mejor decidieron ir a ocuparse de otros asuntos y quedarse de ver otro día.

Hasta tres días después tuvieron la oportunidad de verse de nuevo. Kai aun teniendo problemas por lo del tiempo perdido, iba a pedir de nuevo comida por teléfono mas Mijaíl le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Una mesa de madera había sido colocada enfrente del espejo, y en ella había una vela, un plato con comida y una copa justo como el otro día: en ambos lados del espejo.

- ¿Cómo le hiciste?

- Igual que la otra vez... Dejé todo puesto y me salí para ver que quería mi padre y cuando regresé ya estaba así...

Esta vez fue una plática aún mas íntima, hablaron durante varias horas como si ya se conocieran desde hacia ya varios años, y la plática que tenían era de esas que nunca aparecerían en los libros de historia; pues aparte de ellos dos nadie mas lo sabría.

Al final de cuentas el regreso del Sr. Voltaire se pospuso indefinidamente debido a una revuelta en la abadía, tan solo eran 15 miembros que se querían escapar y Voltaire ya no los quería, ni siquiera con vida.

Unos días mas tarde llegaron los Demolition Boys a la mansión Hiwatari, tocaron el timbre y como nadie salió, entraron a la casa con una llave que les había dado Voltarie.

Se les hizo raro que no estuviera ni Kai ni la servidumbre, se instalaron por mientras en la sala, Tala y Bryan fueron a dar una vuelta por la casa a ver si encontraban a alguien. Al llegar a su habitación se metieron porque oyeron ruido y supieron que se estaba bañando.

- Kai ¿Porqué estas solo?

- Fue idea de mi abuelo, por lo de Tyson...

- Ah...

- Oye Tala, mira esta pintura, es muy buena

- Es verdad -gritando -¡¿Kai quién trajo esta pintura?!

- El abuelo, pero no es una pintura, sino un espejo

- Pues entonces no sirve... ¿Entonces que eso que se ve?

En ese momento entró Mijaíl.

- Oh, disculpen, no sabía que Kai tenía visitas...

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú y que haces ahí? - Dijo Tala poniéndose en guardia.

Y en ese momento Kai salió del baño.

- Veo que ya se conocieron, Tala, Bryan, el es Mijaíl Vinográdov; Mijaíl, el es Tala Ivanov y Bryan Kuznetsov.

- ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?

- Si lo supiera ya te lo hubiera dicho

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, Tala y Bryan querían saberlo todo pero en realidad ni ellos sabían que pasaba. El espejo simplemente era una ventana entre dos mundos diferentes. Solo ellos cuatro lo sabían, sería un buen secreto y de hecho el resto del equipo creyó que Bryan y Tala se habían perdido, pues tardaron mucho en regresar junto con Kai.

La estancia de los Demolition Boys fue corta, ese mismo día tuvieron que regresar a la abadía porque la revuelta se salía de control y se hacia mas grande; pero con ellos de su lado terminaría en un dos por tres.

Pronto llego una nueva noticia, Mijaíl estaba comprometido con la hija de otro bochelvique, que de hacerse la unión, la revolución tenía más que asegurada la victoria.

Kai no supo realmente como responder ante tal noticia, e hizo lo que creyó mas sensato: lo felicitó y pronunció algunas palabras a favor de ellos, y luego, un silencio.

- Oye, lo que te voy a decir es difícil para mi porque nunca había pensado en un hombre como algo mas que un amigo; y esto de la boda me incomoda bastante, he conocido a muchas chicas pero es la primera vez que siento algo tanto mas que una fuerte amistad...

- Pues verás... es la primera vez que me relaciono tanto con alguien, y aún aparte de ti no sé bien si tengo amigos; es muy interesante tu propuesta pero que se supone que podemos hacer con este vidrio que nos separa, encerrándonos nada más en esta habitación...

- ...

Mijaíl se acerco al espejo y tocando el vidrio delineo el rostro de Kai.

- No lo hagas más difícil

- No quiero despedirme

Kai se levantó de su asiento y puso sus dedos en el espejo; Mijaíl lo imitó y colocó sus dedos junto a los de Kai, mientras que su otra mano la coloca a lo que sería la altura de la cintura de Kai; este da un paso hacia adelante y ambos quedan a ligeros centímetros del espejo.

Mijaíl se recarga al espejo con su frente cerrando sus ojos, no se da cuenta que Kai acaricia el contorno de sus labios en el vidrio. De momento, todo el peso de Mijaíl cayó de improviso sobre Kai, que por la sorpresa no lo soporta y caen al suelo.

- Creo que vamos un poco rápido ¿no?

Mijaíl se levanto despacio y cuando vio atrás de si, el espejo ya funcionaba normalmente. De repente se asustó bastante, pues aún tenía muchos compromisos importantes y Kai nunca le quiso mencionar nada de lo que pasaría por muchas razones, y...

-No te preocupes de una u otra forma les fue bien a tu familia, ya te lo contaré con detalles; pero ahora abra que pensar que aremos nosotros...

Un beso sello el trato.

Para la siguiente visita de los Demolition Boys, Kai fue acompañado a recibirlos al aeropuerto; presentándolo así como un posible miembro de Bio-volt como empresario y posiblemente un miembro más de la familia. Y para no tener problemas con historiadores, ya que ahora el sería famoso, fue presentado como Mijaíl Smirnov.


End file.
